A Heretic Elite Life
by Crazy Sangheili
Summary: This story is about an Elite named Alto 'Morzumee who becomes a Heretic. The story covers Alto's life through Halo one to Halo three and just a little bit after.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Fleet of Particular Justice,

Fists of Justice, Bridge

Alto had seen a prophet before, but not in a grand ceremony such as this. The prophet sat in his chair with a plasma marker. Alto was being promoted to a Zealot a difficult rank to get. The Prophet of Supposition yelled in a grand voice "Alto 'Morzumee, you have been granted the rank of Zealot few have this honor of this rank! You have killed many, but have shown your tactical abilities in battle! Your armor will have this holy mark!" Supposition grabbed the plasma marker he singled an Honor Guard to come. The Honor Guard carried golden chest plate armor. The Prophet drew a circle with one curved line on each side, then one wave next to the curves, and then one curved line again. "Now, walk to the holy room to be adorned with the rest of your armor!" Supposition clicked a button and a door opened. There inside the door there were two Honor Guards with a set of armor gleaming under the only lighted part of the room. Alto walked up to the door and stepped in then the doors shut and all the lights came on reveling a large room with a Honor Guard standing and waiting to outfit Alto with the shimmering golden armor. The Honor Guard put on the helmet Alto saw a status summary of his system flare to life. Next the chest plate was put on the rubber like material covered his neck then the armor locked in place his shield went to overload rapidly. The rest of the armor was attached and his health system flared up. The Prophet of Supposition appeared and yelled out in a grand voice "Alto 'Morzumee you are now a Zealot Field Commander! As your step up in the Zealot sub ranks a higher ranking Zealot shall give you one mark on each side of your chest plate armor until you become the highest Zealot sub rank then I will give you your last mark! Here is your sword wear it well in combat! Now go and report to your Council of Field War to discuses tactics with your fellow Sangheili!

_Chapter One_

_Fist of Justice, Hallway_

Alto walk in the halls of the Fists of Justice he whispered in a low, but yet charismatic voice "One day you shall be my ship then the whole fleet." Alto hadn't talked since he heard the news of his promotion, this was a rule. Why was this a rule because it honored the past, current and future Zealots. If you did talk you forfeited your new found title and in so doing you'd be starting all over again. To make sure you did this they put a chip on your throat to monitor weather or not you'd actually follow this rule of silence. Alto was walking down the hall listening to his hooves cling on the metal. A Major Sangheili and his Orange Unggoy servant walked by he nodded respectfully his servant bowed then they continued on. Alto stepped into the Council of Field War room there was a White Unggoy mopping the floor the thing stopped and said in a anxious voice "This message is for you might one." He bowed in a quivering way.

The note read "Field Master Alto we wish to apologies for not telling you in person. The battalion Merciless Hammer is at deck six at the barracks near hanger 60 to 65. This battalion is composed of six companies they are Justice's Wrath, Holy Weapon, Merciless Blow, Arbiter's Rage, Wrath's Might, and Zealot's Fists. Zealot's Fists is your personal company. Each company has 100 troops except Zealot's Fists it has 150 troops, so in all 550 troops are waiting to be deployed in any battle. The types of troops are 250 Unggoy, 150 Kig-yar, 12 Lekgolo, 1 Drinol, and 137 Sangheili. Hangers 60 through 65 are your and any ships in them are yours too. The ships that are under your command are 10 dropships and 20 banshees use them wisely. The vehicles under your command are 60 ghosts and 50 wraiths. You must know that these companies will get the main plan from you and then the Operation Masters take it from there. You can fight in battles. Field Master Alto you also are going to be planning your first battle we have been told that the Sacred Ring has been invaded by a human ship and is holding up too well. We also have unconfirmed rumors that there is another enemy in the fight. The Fleet Commander has ordered us to check this out we'll be at Halo in six hours." Alto didn't see anymore to this letter, the White Unggoy in a trembling voice said "Are you do with the letter? If you are then take this." The Unggoy pulled out a disk and pointed to the desk the Unggoy ran after that with a liquid trail behind him. Alto shook his head and thought after the holovideo he'd have to call another janitor down. Alto put in the disk and turned on the player.

"Field Master Alto, you have this assignment when we get to Halo. This is very important a battalion has been completely destroyed we don't think the humans are behind this. If you managed to have the patience to read that letter then you know about the rumor well isn't a rumor. You shall go to the site were this battalion was destroyed and face this enemy and take back the area. The summary of the terrine is on the desk. This is your order now assemble your Operation Masters and discuses your battle plan." Alto pulled out the disk and turned on the ship's Privatenet which was the same thing as the Battlenet but for both military and nonmilitary purposes. Alto cleared his voice and said "Send down another janitor the last one wetted himself." Alto could hear laughter on the other side a Sangheili said in an almost laughing voice "I'll have another send down." Laughter began again as Alto cut off the transmission and grabbed the summary.

Alto walked down to an express gravlift that went to straight to level six. The AI holographic image popped up. This AI was copied from another AI which was a forerunner AI also the human AIs had a similar built up of codes. Which lead some covenant to panic because the humans were stealing forerunner technology strangely though they weren't which led to a huge conflict in the High Council. The AI said in a deep male voice "I'm sorry, but this lift is currently offline due to an error please go down to the other gavlift down the hall." Alto gave an annoyed look to the holographic image, after that he went down the hall this wasn't an express gravlift. The holographic image of a row of numbers came up he pressed six and went down. Alto thought this will at least give me time to read the summary. Alto reached level six twenty minuets later. Alto then called for a transport to take him the rest of the way. An Operation Master which are called Ultras and/or Special Operation Leaders by the humans. While Ultra was irrelevant to them special op. leader was some what correct when ordered by a Zealot or a Prophet they lead Operations that had to be done that a battalion just couldn't do like shock trooper operations, large vehicle commanding, and special forces. The Operation Master said in a friendly voice "Welcome, Field Master Alto your battalion is being assembled for your assault on the enemy. First, you need to meet your Operation Masters and discuss your plan by the way my name is Zukav 'Mortumae also I'm the Operation Master of the company Zealot's Fists."

Zukav guided Alto to the Merciless Hammer's War Room. Alto took his seat and Zukav took his. The seats had the companies' symbols on them, but there were six chairs not five chairs why an extra Operation Master. The Operation Masters walked in and took their seats. Each Operation Master nod and said their name first only to keep things sort since they only had about three hours to plan an attack and then fortify their position for the most likely counter attack. The Operation Masters going clock-wise said their names "I'm Edo commander of the company Justice's Wrath." The next Operation Master spoke "Greetings, I'm Mdo commander of the company Holy Weapon." The third Operation Master greeted "I'm Muka commander of the company Merciless Blow." The fourth Operation Master said "I'm Huka commander of the company Arbiter's Rage and this is my brother Wuka he commands the company Wrath's Might" Wuka nodded the sixth commander said "I'm Juka I'm the Beast Master of the Drinol that are under your command" Juka had different armor then the rest he had three red stripes going down and stopping half way on each side of chest plate armor and helmet with the rest of his armor being blackish-purple.

The Beast Master rank is given at child birth they learn the Drinol language and tame them for each of the ship's finest battalion. The Beast Masters are all descendants to the Arbiter that learned the Drinol language and got them to join the covenant with his tongue rather then his sword. Some are of the descendants are directly related to the Arbiter that tamed the Drinol they are all members of the Council of Drinol there are only five of them. While all Beast Masters are part of the Council of Drinol they are only allowed on the Drinol homeworld when they are children. The members of the Council of Drinol wear the councilor's armor except the helmets have red outlining. The Council of Drinol are the people who say when the Drinol are needed to win a battle and when they aren't. There have only been two wars in which the Drinol have fought in the Taming of the Hunters and the Grunt Rebellion. The Council of Drinol is located at the Drinol homeworld they keep the pact the Arbiter made with them Ages ago honored. The Drinol only speak to the council and follow their own culture except they follow the covenant religion to some extend. Drinol treat the Council of Drinol with respect they are the only members of the covenant to walk on the Drinol homeworld. Drinol have never seen the Prophets which is quite acceptable because they will kill anyone who isn't a Drinol or a member of The Council of Drinol.

Alto said "Here is the overview of the battle. We are facing an enemy which we haven't faced before so we have little intelligence for this battle. An entire battalion was shattered by this enemy. I say that we send in one company and then the rest when needed." Zukav asked "Do we have any idea what type of firepower they have?" Alto replied "No, we have no idea what type of firepower they have." Muka interrupted "Well, do we know the terrine of the battle site?" Alto said "Yes, we do know it's a snowy, rocky, and hilly terrine. The rocks are wide and about the height of 24 ft. some of their top surfaces are flat others are unusable to snipers. The hills are sort and steep making charges hard. The snow well give away any troop positions on both sides." Huka said "I say then we send in 2 companies with air support and 10 ghosts and 5 wraiths we send in reinforcements when needed." Mdo said "Maybe we should send in the two companies all over the area to overwhelm the enemy." Edo replied "that's stupid the reinforcements, communications, and air support well be over stretched so the enemy well end up overwhelming us rather then we overwhelm them. We need to go in concentrated and push out from there." Mdo snapped back "When we push out we'll be over stretching our selves anyway." Alto stepped in "If we go in concentrated we the advantage of being organized when going offensive to beat back the enemy. If we go in randomly we have a chance of being overwhelmed or overwhelming the enemy." Zukav said "Well, since we don't know their strength or firepower I say we go in concentrated and then do what Edo said." Edo nodded in agreement. Alto said in a commanding voice "I agree with Edo and Zukav we needed to be concentrated. I'll be commanding to this battle personal in case the fight is I'll inspire the men so what is my best company not including Zealot's Fists." Huka said "My Company Arbiter's Rage is the best out of all the companies then Edo's company then my brother's company." Alto order "Assemble the companies Zealot's Fists and Arbiter's Rage in hangers 60 and 61. Then have Justice's Wrath and Wrath's Might assemble in hangers 62 and 63. Have the other company assemble in hanger 64." Fists of Justice exited out of slip-stream and Alto's company started to assemble. Alto saw all his troops line up filling the hanger. Alto yelled out in his most charismatic voice "Today, brothers we fight an enemy we have never faced before! This enemy has insulted us by walking on Halo! Will, you let them insult us more by not responding to the insult with the Prophets might?! The covenant has never met a foe we couldn't overcome we have make the mightiest of foes quiver under our might! This enemy will quiver too! Fists of Justice went into Halo's atmosphere and took its position over a valley just seventeen miles from the battle site.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two 

Fists of Justice, Apparition Dropship

Alto boarded the Apparition Dropship he had see the insides of these ships many times. Alto had 4 Unggoy, 2 Kig-yar, and 4 Sangheili. Alto and Zukav were the 2 out of 4 Sangheili the other two were in the 2 ghosts in the gravlift. Zukav went into the cockpit and ordered "Pilot get us airborne we have two banshees escorting you." Another Dropship was behind them with 2 Unggoy, 4 Kig-yar, and 3 Sangheili only 3 Sangheili because they were transporting a Wraith not 2 ghosts. The two companies were landing were landing in waves it would take 20 waves to land all of the companies' troops. The waves would come in every ten minuets until the Fists of Justice was right above the battlefield this was going to be done as an intimidation move. When the ship was right above the battlefield each wave would take five minuets. Alto went into the cockpit to see the landing site. Fists of Justice was in the upper right hand corner this ship was a massive Assault Carrier one of the largest in the fleet. The dropships landed and released all of their troops and vehicles.

Alto order over the Battlenet "set up the command site right here! Have the Unggoy set up the Shades and Battlenet Link Up! I want this done in five minuets! Banshees take a quick over view of the battlefield! The Ghost and Wraiths cover us until we have a base going!" Alto got out a minuet later only to see no enemy. Zukav went up to Alto and yelled out "I don't get it the first thing the enemy would want to do is stop us from setting up a base!" Alto replied "Hmm, the enemy might be waiting to ambush us here," he pointed to two large rocks that were nearly hugging and had large flat surfaces then he continued, "or their waiting for us to go off our guard." Zukav grunted in agreement then he said still yelling because a noisy dropship was landing "The base defenses are up and running the second wave is only five minuets away!" Alto said "The enemy will attack when the second wave comes if not they are just wait for us to go into an ambush." The second, third, fourth, all the way up to the tenth wave came and went still no opposition was met. A white grunt came up and said "The leader of the ship's Council of Field War wants to speak with you, Mighty One." Alto went to the Uplink Crate a deep sounding voice yelled "Field Master Alto you are to move out and met the enemy they are obviously waiting for you!" Alto replied "Leader, there are too many areas that can lead to ambushes if we advance." "Fellow brother, are you refusing an order?" "No, I would just like to express my concerns" "Brother, just to as you are told!" Alto sighed "Yes, Leader!" Alto order on the Battlenet "Banshees take a quick fly by, Ghosts you'll scout out a good hold up position, Wraiths if the Ghosts run into trouble come in and assists against the threat. Infantry, we'll move out in 10 minuets so get in a spear head formations all separated by 20 feet. Once you get to your hold ups make a circle formation." Ten minuets later the infantry moved out. A very loud shrieking noise went off. Alto turned on his sword the battle had begun.

Sixteen things came running down a hill some tripped over and flew down the hill they got back up when they finished their flight. Alto yelled out "Fire, everyone fire!" a large volley of plasma hit the things only one died. Alto ordered "Fall back to the base everyone back to the base!" All of Alto's soldiers went back to the base not one group was out of the base. The things came pouring out like a flood. Plasma bolts came down over the enemy which seemed like they weren't fighting in a formation. Alto went up to an Uplink Crate he ordered "Banshees fire into the thickest part of their formation. Ghosts' line up for a charge after two salvos of plasma bolts from the Wraiths. Infantry follow the ghosts in a spear tip formation." Zukav ran up to Alto yelling "The enemy they are former humans, and covenant soldiers!" Alto saw that they just kept flooding in so he started calling them the flood. Alto said to Zukav "The flood isn't fighting in a formation that is their weakness we need to use every strategy we have to beat them." Three companies of Alto's battalion went into the battle slowly.

Alto led a spear formation himself the Ghosts charged in and so did Alto's formation. The fighting was fierce the Ghosts fired at and ran over the flood troops. Alto's troops kept up heavy plasma fire on the flood. Alto saw small things jump on the Unggoy and kill them, but yet they popped on the Sangheili energy shields. A large one held the same things until they found a target. A rocket speeded by one of the Ghosts it missed and blew up in a cluster of flood troops. They didn't care at all they just kept firing. Alto saw that his formation was breaking up so he charged strait into the flood. Alto did a swirl attack killing three of them. The flood charged Alto with human and covenant weapons. Alto's sword was one of the most effective things against the flood on the entire battlefield. Alto slashed and hacked, but yet more flood came. Alto yelled out "Fall back! Fall back!" The sun was setting when Alto got back up to the Uplink Crate Alto yelled "I need reinforcements! I want all the companies to come down in one big wave! I need to overwhelm the enemy before they overwhelm me!" The leader of the Council of Field War said "Yes, I will send down your entire battalion, but it will be midnight before they can arrive." "Okay, I need those companies! I'll hold the base here until they arrive!"

Night soon came over the battle still raging the Fists of Justice shooed a large light over the base the flood still pounded on the Alto's men. The battle had started at 7:00 A.M and now it was 11:00 P.M and the battle was still not in Alto's favor. Alto order a last ditched assault to buy more time. Alto went up the Uplink Create and ordered over the Battlenet "Banshees give me air support strike at every spot the formations will attack. Ghosts protect the Wraiths while they fire ten salvos of plasma bolts into the enemy. Then charge into the spots the Wraiths stuck at." Alto got all of his battalion's twenty Banshees into the battle. The flood number roughly 1,500 and Alto troops numbered roughly 350 troops. Alto's numbers put him at a huge disadvantage except he had vehicles which accounted for why he was doing so well. Alto had lost only 5 vehicles which was a modest amount for saying he had roughly 35 vehicles. Alto figured that while he was being overwhelmed by numbers the flood had lost a good 500 out of 1,500 troops while Alto had lost about 150 of his men. Alto led another formation except with Zukav. Both Alto and Zukav had energy swords which helped a lot. Alto took half of the formation and pushed out and Zukav had his half of the formation do the same. Alto slashed of one of the flood soldier's arms Alto looked straight into the flood soldier's face he saw the horror and despair in his eyes. His eyes told a horrible story about this Sangheili his eyes reminded Alto of his own feelings. Alto had remembered the prophets' saying "No, enemy has ever with stood our might!" Alto saw that this Sangheili his former brother in arms was apart of the battalion which had faced the flood with full might and they lost. Alto shook his head and slashed his former brother down. Alto did a swirl as he was surrounded by the flood he killed ten in the swirl. Alto jumped up in the air and land straight on a flood soldier he did a roll and slashed attack and jumped back up chopping a flood soldier in half. Alto looked up about twenty Apparition Dropships came down and fired while unloading dozens of troops more and more Apparitions came down all over the flood's random formation. Alto had a huge advantage now the flood was overwhelmed after this now it was just the clean up.

Alto and his Operation Masters took an Apparition Dropship back to Fist of Justice. Alto got much need rest he dreamed about the moment when he looked into his follow brother's eyes. Alto woke up it was day time now or at least to his clock it was. Alto thought about the battle and how he could have won with less causality if the Leader of the ship's Council of Field War hadn't ordered them to come out of the heavily defend base until he had his two full companies and the third on full stand by to reinforce his position. Zukav walked up to Alto said "Leader, the Council of Field War would like to see you." Alto shook his and said "They want a summary of the battle?" "Yes, they do."

Alto walked down to the council's room two Major Sangheili stood guard at the door. Alto walked into the room "Welcome, Field Master Alto and well done on such a fine victory! I'm Kuwa 'Mornuuee leader of the Council of Field War or at least I'm today. My predecessor was killed during the night for his lack of patience for the enemy to come to us and it cost us dearly. The enemy you faced isn't some thing we fought before and we see that they care not about casualties, but bodies." Alto asked "bodies?" "Yes, during the battle several clips of it any showed the larger things drag bodies out of the fight." "So the enemy is taking bodies to where thought?" "Look at this clip this is Weku an Intelligence Sangheili this is the footage that is transmitted directly to the database in this room." "Is he still alive?" "No, he is dead just watch the footage." Kuwa turned on the holo database player this footage he said "This is what Weku saw and now is seeing." The footage came to life a voice said "This is the intelligence I have gathered on the Battle of Fists of Justice Gravlift Site." Alto whispered "So, I was fighting for the Fists of Justice Gravlift Site?" Kuwa nod a yes to Alto and singled him to be quiet. The footage continued "I'm about to go into the battle the Field Master here has ordered a charge the tenth charge of the day. The charge will with no doubt come with the same fruitlessness as the other nine. The battle between these things has been fierce, but yet interesting. The small things..." Kuwa skipped those parts of the footage to a battle Weku was having by himself. Weku was losing the fight a flood soldier came from the back a killed him. The footage didn't stop the thing took him and dragged him for three hours. A large complex appeared it was forerunner with out a doubt. The complex was covered with sown no less than two feet height. The body was dragged through blood stained halls. Then it was taken to this huge thing that was in the middle of the room there were huge computers in the middle. The flood soldier picked up Weku's body and threw it at the huge thing a few hours later Weku's body was absorbed by the thing.

Kuwa said "Well, Here is your new mission we are going to destroy that thing and hack the computer and take all the information we can on these things. Your battalion is in no way involved you are coming so you can have revenge on this massive thing. Three squads of special ops. are waiting to go to this site with you as there leader. This will be a night attack and will be recorded directly here same with the information on the computer. The squad is in hanger 80. The area outside of the complex will be bombed so don't except resistance outside. Will you take this mission?" Alto replied "Yes, as long as Zukav from my battalion comes with me." "Okay, then the more the merrier." Alto left and got Zukav and went to the hanger 80. The squads were in three dropships that were painted black for this mission. Alto wore his golden armor at the protest of his men which were wearing black. The dropships launched out of the hanger a Seraph shot by. The Seraph fired two plasma bolts from its cannons near the entry to the forerunner complex. The dropships landed and dropped their troops. Alto and all his men jumped out. The complex door was locked a Sangheili put on a charge it blew and Alto's men poured in.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three 

Forerunner Complex, Entry Chamber

Alto's men charged in they secured the room the flood where nowhere to be found. He yelled out "Bring the equipment from the dropships and set up a small communication station." Zukav ran up to Alto and whispered "This is the second time they do this. Is this their plan all the time?" Alto replied whispering "Their going to ambush us down the hall on the right that room was filled with bodies in the clip. That is the prefect spot they'll have thirty or more in there. When we get to there room that the huge thing was in we'll encounter thirty or more again." "What do you think we should do?" "Have the men draw their plasma rifles and have them dual wield; before they charge into the room have them throw their holodrones into the room the flood should buy this then have the soldiers throw their grenades most of the flood should have charged the images and will die in the blast." "Okay, it's a plan." Alto and his men went into the hall just outside the room. The squads turned on their Holo-Drones the Drones walked into the room.

The Holo-Drone was a standard issue for all Special Forces the most inserting thing about them was that when they fired it actually does do damage. The damage was real because of the field surrounding the energy which formed the shape of the holo figure had a recharger which allows it to expend some of its energy to form the holo projectile which is made out of pure energy. While the Holo-Drones firepower wasn't as good as a regular weapon it was still excellent for close quarter combat because it confused the enemy.

A loud shrieking noise pushed out the void of silence. The Sangheili threw their grenades in there after the heard there holo figures fight the flood forms in melee combat. A blast happened then another loud shriek happened.

Alto and his forces ran in firing the flood charged down to them. He ran for two flood forms and did a roll chopping off one of the forms legs then he jumped up slammed his sword straight through the other flood form. More flood came the room was filled with them. Alto shook his head and yelled "Fall back, fall back before we're overwhelmed!" Zukav yelled "How we'll we hold them back?!" Alto shouted back "The hallway two men can hold it against fifteen in any case!" "Leader, we shouldn't fall back!" "Brother, the hallway is an easily defensible place!" Zukav realizing he had lost this argument shook his head. Alto wondered why Zukav was so angry his thoughts were interrupted by a flood soldier trying to wipe Alto with its tendrils. Alto backed up but not enough his shields went down by a third he chopped the flood soldier in half. Sixteen additional soldiers poured out on Alto's formation. The Special Forces fired and fired but the flood kept coming and coming.

Alto's formation pulled back to the hallway the flood pursued Alto stopped and swung his sword viciously and rapidly. Zukav had the Special Forces teams to form up in this formation 3 Sangheili lying down, 3 Sangheili crouching, and 3 more Sangheili standing. Alto ran behind this formation the teams fired blue light from the plasma filled the hallway. Not a signal flood form went through the stream of plasma. More flood came it seemed like the entire flood in the complex had come. Alto went up to Zukav he said "Have the men rest and recharge their weapons I'll hold off the flood." Zukav just nodded Alto charged into the flood. The flood charged Alto but none could break past his sword. Alto threw a grenade onto the ceiling and it fell down into the flood and exploded. Alto ran back behind the formation which seemed to be ready to blanket the hallway again he throw six more grenades which destroyed the flood's interior forces.

The battle in the hallway was starting to die down for now anyway. Alto only then noticed the stench. Alto saw that decayed bodies and plasma hitting them was not a fragrance but a horrible near vomiting stench. A Sangheili seemed to agree with his opinion because he threw up which only added to the smell. The teams walked out of the hallway, but some might have run out of the hallway. Alto went up to a Sangheili and told him "Gather up all the bodies then grab the plasma incinerator in the entry chamber and burn them. You over there," Alto pointed to another Sangheili, "help him with his task." The two Sangheili ran out of the chamber. Alto said "You have two minuets of rest. Then we move out and finish this mission."

The Special Forces moved into another room it was filled with uninfected bodies. Silent sounds echoed in the room small things were cleaving open flesh to take over the dead bodies. A furious looking Sangheili shouted out with tears in his eyes "For my fallen brothers!" he shot one small thing it burst. All the other Sangheili even Alto and Zukav shouted out with tears streaming down their eyes "For my fallen brothers!" the room busted with fire all the small thing popped very quickly when a ton of fire came at them. Alto went to a Sangheili and told him "Get the plasma incinerator then pile up the bodies and burn them." Alto rubbed out the tears in his eyes. The corpuses were piled up and burned.

The teams moved into another room there was no flood in sight except one. Right in the middle stood the huge thing Alto's team had come to destroy. Alto whispered to a Zukav "Have the men prepare the small anti-matter charge set it for remote detonation and get the tech here so we can hack the computer and get all the information it has." Zukav nodded and went to the other Sangheili. The tech came up the computer and hacked it with an A.I. that took all the information and send it to the Fists of Justice. Alto placed the small anti-matter charge on the huge thing. The flood came pouring out into the room. Alto yelled out "Out of here!" Zukav set down small plasma mines on the sides and ceiling of the hallway leading to the huge thing. The flood came out into the hallway the mines went off it collapsed the hallway. Zukav muttered "That should stop them." Alto replied in a muttering tone "I hope so." Within the hour Alto's team was outside and the Apparition dropships came. Alto walked into the barracks of the battalion Merciless Hammer and went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter Four_

_Fists of Justice, Merciless Hammer Quarters, Barracks_

Alto woke up seven hours later on the Field Master's bed. The bed was extra soft designed to fit snugly with the Field Master's body. The bed sheets were light silver silk with forerunner symbols draping it. Alto out of bed he fell asleep in his armor so he had to take it off and shower which he hadn't do since before his first battle with the flood. Alto got redressed and took the gravlift to the Council of Field War room. Kuwa greeted him "Alto, welcome to this place. I have gotten the information and I see that the flood were enemies of the forerunner as well as us. Since there was so much in formation I'm just giving you the basics about the flood..."

The debriefing went on for two hours Alto said "So, the parasite does all that interesting, but how did the Forerunners beat the flood?" Kuwa replied "That information is not for your eyes to see. Alto replied "That is not a problem at all." I'm also promoting you to Ship Master even though you don't meet the requirements yet the fight with the flood has easily given you fourteen years of experience." Kuwa pulled out a plasma marker he put two marks on each side of Alto's chest plate armor. Alto asked "What ship do I have command of?" Kuwa replied "This one the Ship Master here was killed in an unfortunate act of mutiny same with five other Ship Masters." "Who committed this vile act?" "The Jiralhenae did." "They have been doing more risky things since that Bracktanus killed the Sangheili." "Yes, those brutes are over stepping the line and yet the Prophets don't give us the go ahead to kill the beasts." "Well, the Prophets refused to give us the right to discipline the beasts, but we have a plan which is also another reason I promoted you." "What's the plan?" Kuwa turned on the holo screen and answered "This is our plan." The screen showed fifty Jiralhenae.

"The plan is simple we are going to cleanse the Fleet of Particular Justice from this infestation by the Jiralhenae." Kuwa said with a gleam of happiness. Alto asked "How will we do that?" "Simple during the night we're going to send out an encrypted message to all the ships in the fleet if things go right the Jiralhenae in this fleet will be dead by dawn." "If things don't?" "Then the Jiralhenae will kill a few of us. The High Council will protect us from punishment. Since we have demanded action or we'll quit the covenant. Since we do protect the High Prophets so if we leave the covenant the three High Prophets will be killed. Same with the Prophets on the High Council. The covenant will break up in just one simple move." "The plan will take a lot of planning." "Yes, but we have been planning this since the Bracktanus incident." "We'll be acting this plan out this evening when the Jiralhenae in the ship are asleep you will kill the highest rank one then the rest will fall with no troubles." "So I guess I should get ready?" "Yes, the same three teams from your last mission will accompany you. Even Zukav who has replaced your command of your battalion and Juka will be companying you." "Now, to go over your sub-rank's new privileges. You have the battalion Merciless Hammer as your personal battalion they will be moved to the first deck in the first barrack of the ship. The Sangheili Juka will advice you about space battles until you get the hang of it. You are also in charge of protecting the ship's crew don't let us down the entire ship's crew is your responsibility. Now, go and spend the day then when night falls go to the Jiralhenae quarters and teach them a lesson in disciple."

Night fell the ship's crew went to sleep except for Alto, Zukav, and three Special Forces teams. Alto whispered "When we come in choose a Jiralhenae then wait for my signal. Once your get my signal, turn on your swords and slam them into the Jiralhanae's head." Zukav and the rest whispered a reply "Yes, those vile beasts will pay for their sins against us." Alto and the rest entered the Jiralhenaes' quarters they were snoring so loud that a human longsword could flyby and never be heard. Alto stood above the pack leader and the others went over the other Captains.

Jiralhenae Captains were the Jiralhenae's equates of a Sangheili Major. The Captains only answered to the Minor Chieftains. The Minor Chieftains sat on a council with the Chieftain which there was only one of for each tribe anyway. The Chieftains sat on a council which was formed when the Jiralhenae were conquered. The council was lead by a Sangheili Councilor in order to insure loyalty. The Sangheili Councilor ruled them with relative peace until the Bracktanus incident now the Councilor had to wear full war armor and an energy sword so he could protect himself. The Councilor also had two Honor Guards to protect him. The Jiralhenae Captains' stupidity and inability to work together is what made the Jiralhenae race so easy to conquer and also that they had used only hammers and maces made out of wood as weapons. The Jiralhenae had been conquered during the Covenant's conquest of the human outer colonies. The Jiralhenae Captains were identified by the flags and basic armor they wear into battle. The Jiralhenae Captains leads a pack which was about all together 7-8 Jiralhenae. In each tribe there were three Captains to each Minor Chieftain. The Jiralhenae advanced by killing their commanders many times the Jiralhenae trying to advance are killed.

The Jiralhenae conquest was led by the Fleet of Honor above Victory. The Fleet of Honor above Victory was now protecting the building Fleet of Prophet's Dreams which was building dockyards above the defeated human outer colonies. The dockyards would send down teams to rebuild the conquered worlds into plants for the covenant to colonize which takes about a hundred years to do.

Alto gave the single by turning on his energy sword and the others did the same. Alto plunged his sword through the Jiralhenae's head the others did the same. Alto muttered "Despicable beasts got what was coming to them for killing my brothers." Alto and his men walked out of the room. Alto whispered "Okay, Zukav take a team and cleanse rooms 1 through 10. Juka take another team and cleanse rooms 11 to 20. I'll cleanse room 21 to 30. Then we'll group back here and cleanse the last rooms." Everyone nodded and whispered "Now, the Jiralhenae shall pay."

Alto entered the hallway which rooms 21 to 30 were situated in. Alto heard the near consent snoring of the Jiralhenae. They entered each room the first 7 rooms went well; the next 3 didn't go so well. Alto and his team walked into room 28 there was a Jiralhenae sleeping on a chair. Alto went up to the Jiralhenae but he woke up the Jiralhenae said in an impatient voice "Arrh, what do you want ugly thing?" Alto replied with some aggression in his voice "First, I'm not ugly Second I'm your Ship Master so treat me with respect or face death you revolting beast!" "Get out of our room we're trying sleep!" "Come with me vile beast!" the Jiralhenae mutter something Alto lost it there. Alto cut the Jiralhenae in two the other Jiralhenae got up. Alto yelled in an aggravated voice "Jiralhenae go back to sleep!" some of Jiralhenae did go back to sleep others didn't. All the Sangheili choose one Jiralhenae then positioned around them. The Jiralhenae showed off a sneer that was the last thing they did they all got swords slammed into their hearts. The Jiralhenae on the beds got up but not quick enough. Alto and the others cut them down with their swords.

The Jiralhenae in the other two rooms ran into the blood soaked room. One of the Jiralhenae asked "What's going on here, tell me now?" Alto just went up to the Jiralhenae and muttered "This" Alto chopped off the Jiralhenae's head. Alto and the others killed five more before the Jiralhenae could react. The other Jiralhenae went into a frenzy for most it was a short lived one. Only two Jiralhenae were left alive they tried to strike back but they got cut to pieces. Alto and his Sangheili went to the rally point they were met by Zukav and Juka teams. Zukav exclaimed proudly "The Jiralhenae on the ship are dead the Jiralhenae in the last rooms charged us none lived!" The Sangheili left the Jiralhenae quarters with happiness in their eyes. The next day Alto came onto the ship's bridge Kuwa was there. Alto went up to Kuwa and asked "How was the mission on a whole?" Kuwa replied "The Fleet of Particular Justice has been cleansed of its infestation same with three other fleets." "Good right?" "Yes, the Jiralhenae have been punished for their crimes against us." "Go check the computer logs in the Council of Field War room." "Why, the Prophet of Supposition has a message for you." Alto thought in his head good I have been curious about the flood.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five 

Fists of Justice, Council of Field War Room

Alto entered into the database but rather then listen to the prophet's message he looked for the data on the flood. Alto found a file named J Information on the Flood and another file named Video and Audio Journal on Installation 04. Alto first opened the file Information on the Flood a male voice filled bleakness said "This is the information which I have collected on the flood. The flood are a parasite which we have fought against for four hundred years now and this war will end very soon," he let out a deep sigh and continued, "The flood's basic form is an infection form this form is small and if your shield is up it will simply pop. If your shield isn't up or you don't have one you will face a fate many have faced. This fate is agonizing process the infection form takes over the neural system and takes over the body. If the victim is unlucky the infection form will get them when their alive so they will be force to fight for control of the mind. There has been in some rare cases when an infect person takes back control of the body most of the time they kill themselves so they stop the anguishing hell. It should also be noted that the infection form is one of only three forms to be made up of a single host. The infection form can also revive combat forms." The audio stopped Alto muttered "Interesting"

The voice continued "The infected can either become a Combat Form or another form which I will explain in section three. The Combat Form is one of the only three flood forms made up of a single host. The Combat Form is a misleading name it's a practical device for all purposes not just military designs. While the Combat Form is an effective soldier it has yet to show true military talents. The best way for armies to beat them is to use the sentinel stations to overwhelm the flood without giving them more troops. The Combat Forms main purpose is to collect bodies for the higher forms to absorb or for infection forms to infest. The Combat Forms over a period of five years have turned into carrier forms or when too damaged to be used." Alto muttered "This is useful indeed

The voice once again continued "The Carrier Form is actual an incubator to make infection forms. This form also is the last of three forms to be made up of one host. The most interesting thing about this form is that the infection forms being made are the host's insides where the infector moves to is not yet known, but some believe that the infector is one of the Infection Forms to come out when the carrier explodes. This form can also be used to overwhelm our shields which can be horrible because the Infection Forms can then infect the now shield less foe." Alto wondered now how that huge one formed.

The voice flared to life "The Brain Form is a massive amount of bodies put together to make this form. The Brain Forms are the technicians, pilots, and generals of the flood. The brain form is made up of about twenty bodies a small amount to compare against the Grave Form which will be summarized in section five. The Brain Form can easily be one of the most dangerous forms not because of its ability to fight which it has no combat potential but of the fact that it's the general for one part of the Flood Clan. This form is also dangerous because if fifty or more are put together they transform into a Grave Form." Alto knew that this Brain Form was the huge thing he destroyed.

Once again the voice came up "The Grave Form is gets its name from the fact that there are about one thousand bodies in it so it's like a massive grave. The Grave Forms are the leaders of a Flood Clan. The Grave Forms can do something no other form can do infect AIs this is a huge problem the monitors have designed to avoid infection but only for so long. The Grave Form uses the infected AI for anything which is a large problem. The Grave Form is more or less a mystery on how they control AIs. The Grave Form is an anonymous thing which we will study more once they finish growing the Gravemind at Installation 05. The Grave Form also appears that it needs no infected bodies to function but infected AIs in order to function." Alto opened up Journal of Installation 04 to the last page called the end of the Great Journey. The body appeared his about was quite familiar it was human. Well, almost human it had four figures and two thumbs.

A machine appeared it said "Here we are the control room a long fight, but yet a necessary one" the thing asked "Would you do this if you were me?" machine thought for only a millisecond "Yes" The thing sighed deeply very deeply "Okay, then" he took out a 'T' shaped object and shoved into the holo panel. The panel lit up then John whispered "May the Ark work or I just kill the universe." The machine replied "The Ark is 99.9 likely to work." the machine watched as the thing died. The machine said "Well, let's hope that the Great Journey will never be repeated because the ark only works once. If it is then I hope the species envolved have restarted the ark or go to Oxyn."

Alto turned on the Prophet's message still in shock by the lie he had believe in for all his life. The mid age Prophet looked liked he age a million years in one second. The Prophet said rather sheepishly "Alto, I have heard of what has happened and the High Council in the best of thoughts has decided not to brand you a Heretic. We instead put a side this event for the greater good. Next, time take the matter up with the council not on your own." Alto knew that the Prophets were afraid of taking sides in this quarrel just because both sides would break into civil war if the Prophets did step in on any side. If the Prophets choose the Jiralhenae side the Sangheili Honor Guards would kill the High Council and High Prophets in one night. If the Prophets toke the Sangheili side a large long war between the enslaved races and the Sangheili. Alto left the room with utter shock he did all of his tasks for the day and slept on the new information and unmasking the lie to find the truth. The next day Alto knew exactly what to do.


End file.
